1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a seat belt restraining apparatus particularly designed for automotive vehicles, of the type which automatically frees access to a seat when the door is open and closes automatically over the body of the occupant of the seat when the door is closed. The apparatus possesses at least one upper lateral anchorage at one extremity of the belt and a lower anchorage at another extremity of the belt, extending laterally with regard to said door, a guide support for the upper lateral anchorage, and an element for carrying the movable anchorage along said guide support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been well known to anchor a seat belt in a fixed point on an automobile. However, recently it has become desirable to provide a seat belt which will automatically free access to the seat when the door is opened but which automatically closes over the seat occupant when the door closes. Attempts to do so in the past have resulted in complex arrangements with exposed guide supports.